


I hate you so much I want you

by teaboy83



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hate Fuck, Implied Consent, M/M, PWP, Referenced Daddy Kink, Rough Sex, alleyway sex, gay af, i’m not great at these tags, just fucking, referenced praise kink, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaboy83/pseuds/teaboy83
Summary: Just some shameless smut between Owen and Ianto.
Relationships: Owen Harper/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 9





	I hate you so much I want you

**Author's Note:**

> Not too badly written but I’m not great at writing smut.

Owen slammed Ianto against the wall, his lips pressed against the Welshman's in a harsh and unforgiving manner.

“I fucking hate you” he growled against Ianto’s flushed skin. Ianto could only moan in response as Owen pulled roughly on his hair.

Ianto bucked against Owens's hips, both of them groaning loudly into the silence of the dark alleyway. The Welshman made to unbuckle his belt whimpering when his hands were batted firmly away.

“Not until I say” Owen snapped, undoing his own belt and forcing Ianto to his knees on the grubby alleyway floor. Ianto unzipped the Londoner's tight jeans and tugged them down to his knees with haste. Ianto breathed hot air on the bulge in Owens boxers as he took in the sight. He imagined the size, tracing the outline of the bulge as he watched a dark spot form on the grey underwear. Owen bucked into the air impatiently.

“Get on with it,” he snarled.

Ianto gulped uttering a small 'yes sir' as he peeled the boxers down to meet the coarse black fabric of the medic’s jeans. He licked a stripe down the length of Owen’s cock making the medic groan and buck again. He took Owen into his mouth leaning back on his hands as the Londoner shoved him roughly. Ianto didn’t know how it happened but suddenly his mouth was being fucked and his throat felt raw. His own erection was left painfully unattended as Owen moaned obscenely above him. He helped as much as he could, attempting to suck and hummed around the length to add sensation until he finally relaxed and let himself be used.

After all, this was what he wanted.

This is what they both wanted.

He felt Owen slip from his mouth only a moment before he was pulled roughly to his feet. The medic held the teaboy at arms lengths for a second, admiring his swollen lips and lust blown pupils. He roughly pulled Ianto closer in a sudden swift movement, breathing hot heavy gasps onto his bruised lips.

“Good boy...” he murmured softly but slightly menacingly, smiling with satisfaction when Ianto quivered with arousal. He reached a hand and gripped Ianto’s hardness through the Welshman's suit trousers.

“I-I need” Ianto whimpered, his voice bouncing off the walls of the alleyway, “Owen... I need....” he trailed off again, his voice desperate.

Owen leaned in impossibly closer.

“What do you need? Say it Ianto” he ordered.

“I- I need you to fuck me” Ianto finally uttered, his voice breaking into a low moan as Owen applied pressure to the bulge in his trousers.

“What’s the magic word?” the medic teased as if he were talking to a toddler.

Ianto swallowed wetly “P-Please”.

Owen let out an animalistic growl as he shoved Ianto towards the wall. The Welshman complied immediately, bracing himself against the wall so he wouldn’t scrape his face on the bricks. He gasped in surprise as his trousers and boxers were pulled roughly down, his cock springing free into the chilling air. He was given little to no warning before he felt himself being forced open by Owens sizeable member. His own cock wilted slightly as he breathed through the pain; Owen was already setting a punishing pace. However, this wasn’t his first time and he began to adjust to the burning sensation as his cock took full interest again. He felt full. The Welshman let out a high pitched whine as Owen brushed up against the small bundle of nerves. Ianto could feel himself losing control as Owen hit his prostate with every angry thrust.

“Yes!” He shouted into the night “Harder... More, yes ... Sir, please God... So good I- nghh” with each word Ianto spoke Owen seemed to speed up. “Daddy!”

He clamped his lips shut. He hadn’t meant to say that. To his surprise, Owen didn’t seem to mind and continued with his thrusts. Ianto shuddered as he felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach despite not even having had a touch to his cock. He rested his head against the back of his hands as Owen grunted behind him, hips stuttering before he spilt inside of Ianto. The Welshman groaned, the sensation tipping him over the edge as he shuddered once more and painted the wall in front of him. His breathing was laboured and he whined at the loss and Owen slipped out of him.

He shivered in the night as the medic walked away. He hated Owen, but he had wanted him. Now he had had him though, he wasn’t sure what to do.


End file.
